


We will make it work

by Aki_no_hikari



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_no_hikari/pseuds/Aki_no_hikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have their first date, Hayato is unsure and Tsuna reassures him. Ten years later, they are still together.<br/>Second chapter: drabble from the POV of someone who figures out their relationship without being told about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We will make it work

Hayato took off yet another shirt and threw it on the steadily increasing pile on his bed, pulling another one from his wardrobe.

“God, I’m such a _girl_.” He mumbled through clenched teeth as he looked at himself in the mirror before taking it off again and reaching for a new one.

“It isn’t even a date.” He said as he smoothed the wrinkles and checked himself out again, frowning at his reflection.

No one had even mentioned the word “date” but it was the first time they would be going out after… _that_.

He blushed as he remembered earnest eyes and trembling hands, words that stumbled out after weeks of nervous glances and lingering touches. He was startled out of his recollections by the doorbell’s loud ring and he abandoned his pursuit of the perfect outfit in favor of gathering his wallet, keys and hurrying to the door.

When he opened it he found eager golden brown eyes and a sheepish pair of caramel brown. He eyed them both from head to toe, paused at their joined hands and groaned.

“It _is_ a date isn’t it?” he couldn’t help but ask and Takeshi laughed, carefree as always, Tsuna making a little shrug and stepping forward while clearing his throat.

“You… you look nice, Ha… Hayato-kun.” He blushed bright red as he stammered out Hayato’s given name for the first time, which made said boy blush right back and fall back on old, reliable habits.

“Thank you, Juudaime.” Tsuna huffed a bit in fond exasperation.

“I’ve told you to call me Tsuna already.”

“I don’t know Tsuna, Hayato is the only one that calls you that, it’s kinda like a pet name.” interrupted Takeshi, making Hayato’s blush even brighter.

“Shut up! It’s… it’s not like that!” he tried to deny it even as his blush was steadily growing towards his neck and ears.

“Maa, maa, it’s ok, Hayato, it’s kinda cute.” He said with a large grin before he stepped forward and pecked his cheek. Hayato spluttered and had to fight back the urge to push Takeshi away as well as the urge to pull him closer.

Finally he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

“Let’s just go already.”

He took the closest one’s hand, Takeshi’s, and started dragging them away, stubbornly ignoring the baseball idiot’s bright laugh and Juudaime’s softer chuckles.

* * *

They stumbled off the elevator with laughter and playful shoving. Eyes bright and cheeks hurting from so much smiling. They had had fun, but the fun was coming to a close, as signaled by their decreasing volume the closer they got to Hayato’s door. They stopped in front, the three of them now with quiet, fond smiles and eyes that hid away the sudden nervousness that had settled over them like a mantle.

“Right, so…” Hayato trailed off, unsure as to how to continue, his eyes flittering between both of his companions.

Takeshi’s smile seemed somewhat glued to his face, his eyes widening with something that wasn’t quite panic but was close to it.

Surprisingly, or perhaps not, it was Tsuna who started talking.

“I had fun today, we should do it again.” Hayato and Takeshi hurried to nod, both of them hiding the relief that they didn’t have to take the first step. He suddenly straightened out and his eyes sharpened with determination.

“May I kiss you?”

Hayato made a strangled noise on the back of his throat, but faced with Tsuna’s earnest gaze he couldn’t help but nod.

He stepped forward and reached for the back of Hayato’s head, gently pulling him down even as he got on his tip toes.

Hayato’s eyes fluttered shut on their own as Tsuna’s lips landed on his own, his hands going up to circle around Tsuna’s waist. His lips were soft and warm and his breath carried hints of the lemonade he had drank before. Hayato sighed as a tingle of pleasure travelled from his lips throughout his body. Tsuna’s fingers were running through his hair and he felt himself relax into the kiss.

Eventually they separated with a sigh and Hayato swallowed as he saw Tsuna’s glistening lips and darkened, half-closed eyes.

“Ok, _that_ was hot.” Tsuna squeaked and hid his face in Hayato’s chest, but Hayato only snorted and rolled his eyes. Half glaring in Takeshi’s direction.

“Shut up and come here, baseball idiot.” Tsuna stepped back and Takeshi almost jumped into the space Tsuna had just vacated, body thrumming with nervous energy.

This time it was Hayato the one who had to get on his tip toes and pull Takeshi down onto his lips. It was both like and unlike the kiss with Tsuna.

Takeshi’s hands on his waist were a welcome novelty as he was pressed against the taller boy, their lips slowly working against each other. He was also warm, but also somewhat harsher, the kiss less gentle but just as intense. His lips pushing against Hayato’s and sending another tingle of pleasure through him.

They separated with a deep breath, Takeshi blinking slowly, looking a bit dazed, making Hayato smile a little in smugness.

“No, he’s right; that _was_ hot.” Tsuna’s voice interrupted them and made Takeshi blink and laugh a bit.

“Right? We should show Hayato too.” There was mischief glinting in Takeshi’s eyes and Tsuna shook his head good naturedly even as his face reddened. He stepped closer and let Takeshi close his arms around him.

Hayato felt he really, _really_ should look away, but his eyes were locked in the way their bodies leaned against each other, their lips pressing insistently, their flushed faces and fluttering eyelashes. Tsuna’s fingers racked through Takeshi’s hair as they had done Hayato’s and the taller boy moaned softly at the attention, making Hayato feel entirely too warm. Takeshi’s hands were slowly rubbing circles against Tsuna’s back making the smaller boy lean closer with a sigh and Hayato carefully breathed out, his heart hammering in his chest.

They finally stopped and separated, both looking out of it, with red cheeks and swollen lips.

“Oh… my… god…” muttered Hayato, his quiet voice sounding too loud in the silence that followed their kiss. Tsuna squeaked again, hugging Takeshi around the waist and hiding his face in the taller boy’s chest. Takeshi only laughed and hugged him back, giving Hayato an eager look.

“Right? I told you so.” He reached a hand towards Hayato and the boy cautiously took it, only to yelp as he was pulled into the hug as well.

“Honestly, you two.” Mumbled Tsuna, still against Takeshi’s chest. One of his arms let go of Takeshi to curl around Hayato instead, who after a pause sneaked his arms around both boys and leaned his head against Takeshi’s shoulder. Takeshi sighed and let his chin rest on top of Tsuna’s head. Hayato took a few seconds to enjoy their solid warmth.

“This is going to work, right?” he asked, biting his lip. Takeshi tightened his grip on them but it was Tsuna’s determined voice that answered.

“If it’s the three of us, we will make it work.”

* * *

Hayato yawned as he entered their suite, it was seven in the morning and he had just arrived from the airport. The mansion was already bustling with servants well into their work, but the suite itself was utterly silent and still, with the heavy curtains leaving everything in semi-darkness. He kicked his shoes off, opened the curtains and went into the kitchenette to prepare his coffee. Jet lag was such a bitch to deal with.

He served himself and walked slowly to the bedroom, door ajar and even darker with the still closed curtains. He pushed the door fully open and leaned against the door-frame, taking a sip from his cup and letting the light from outside reveal the contents of the room. He smiled softly at the sight that greeted him.

Tsuna was curled on his side, wearing boxers and a t-shirt, occasionally mumbling in his sleep. His soft hair was messier than usual and his face was completely relaxed, a sight that was only reserved for the inside of their suite.

Takeshi on the other hand, was lying on his stomach, his long body filling the length of the bed. His arms were hugging the pillow and his face was half-hidden in it. He was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, supposedly with boxers underneath, though knowing Takeshi it was just as likely he was wearing nothing under them.

Tsuna’s arm was stretched over Takeshi’s back, making a nice contrast between Takeshi’s golden tan and Tsuna’s paler complexion. Hayato’s eyes darkened as he enjoyed the view of Takeshi’s strong back muscles and the deceptively lean, but just as strong, muscles on Tsuna’s arm.

Tsuna’s nose twitched and his brow furrowed, he curled closer to Takeshi before sighing and pulling back, stretching himself with a low moan that warmed Hayato’s blood. The sight of his T-shirt riding up and showing the skin of his firm abdomen was really not helping.

Tsuna opened his eyes and blinked sleepily a few times, his face slightly confused.

“Hayato? You’re back? Is that coffee?” Hayato smiled and nodded.

“Good morning, Juudaime. Yes I am, yes it is and there’s more in the kitchen.”

Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again and carefully climbing out of bed, making sure not to disturb the still sleeping Takeshi.

“Hey.” He greeted with a sleepy smile and leaned against Hayato, his arms curling around the taller man’s waist.

“Hey.” Returned Hayato with a gentle smile and leaning down to nuzzle Tsuna’s cheek, the hand that wasn’t holding the coffee sliding around Tsuna’s back.

Tsuna moaned happily in return and pushed him gently.

“Coffee first.” Hayato couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him.

“Yes sir.” He answered pulling Tsuna out of the bedroom and towards the kitchenette. Tsuna frowned.

“Don’t call me sir.”

Hayato leaned towards him and whispered lowly against his ear.

“But you like it when I call you sir, _sir_.” Tsuna shuddered before playfully slapping his shoulder and pushing him away.

“Only in bed, and Takeshi is sleeping so we can’t.” he went on his tip toes and kissed the corner of Hayato’s mouth. “Besides you look _exhausted_ , I can tell you haven’t been sleeping.”

“All in a day’s work for Juudaime’s right hand.” Tsuna frowned as he served himself.

“You know you don’t have to do that.” Hayato’s face softened at Tsuna’s obvious concern.

“I know Juudaime, don’t worry. I’m only doing it because I want to.” Tsuna sighed and took a sip of coffee, his dark brown eyes staring at Hayato over the rim of his mug.

“As long as you don’t hurt yourself doing it.”

“You know I won’t, I learned my lesson all those years ago.”

“Good.” Tsuna nodded and set the cup down to envelope Hayato in another hug.

“We missed you, Takeshi and I.” Hayato buried his face in Tsuna’s hair, taking a deep breath and relaxing under the combined scent of Tsuna’s shampoo and Takeshi’s cologne.

“I missed you two as well.” He answered and set his cup aside to return the hug properly.

After a few moments a third voice interrupted them.

“Is that coffee I smell? Hayato! You’re back!” they turned and Hayato didn’t even have time to answer before he was flush against Takeshi’s chest. Said man’s long arms keeping him and Tsuna in place.

Takeshi started peppering Hayato’s face with little kisses and Hayato laughed, turning red and trying to push him away.

“Takeshi! Really?” he ignored Tsuna’s quiet laughter as he tried to stop the taller man.

“Aww, but I missed you!”

“I missed you too you big oaf, but that doesn’t mean you can just…” he was silenced by Takeshi’s lips and, with a frustrated growl, he gave in and let himself be kissed.

By the time Takeshi finally pulled away, they were breathless and more than a bit dazed.

“Was that really necessary?” asked Hayato as he felt Takeshi’s hammering heart under his hand.

“No, but I wanted to.” Hayato rolled his eyes and successfully pushed him away, turning to Tsuna, who had gone back to his coffee and was looking at them with twinkling eyes.

“I told you we would make it work.” He said in between sips of coffee. Hayato huffed and Takeshi laughed.

“Yeah, you did.”


	2. From a father's eyes

Tsuyoshi was not stupid, he knew that _something_ had changed.

He watched from his place behind the counter as Takeshi and his _friends_ talked, ate and joked around and his trained eyes picked up on all the little cues that informed him the dynamics of their relationship had changed.

He watched as Tsunayoshi leaned into the others’ personal spaces, as Hayato’s vitriol was delivered not with a frown but with a soft smile, as Takeshi’s touches lingered longer than necessary. Hayato’s normally tense shoulders were relaxed, Takeshi’s over the top obliviousness was toned down, Tsunayoshi spoke up more often.

And _the_ _looks_ , every now and then they would share a tender look of amazement and happiness before realizing what they were doing and quickly look down, embarrassed.

No, Tsuyoshi was not stupid. Still, he will let Takeshi come to tell him on his own time. Though he hoped he came sooner rather than later, relationships were difficult even at the best of times, and with two different people the problems were bound to escalate.

His thoughts were interrupted by loud laughter and he turned to watch his son and his _friends_. Tsuyoshi smiled as he saw that Takeshi was laughing so hard there were tears coming from his eyes. Really, those boys were good for him.


End file.
